A way out?
by Hierarch
Summary: When a mysterious stranger comes into town and says he can make Seras human again, would she really betray Hellsing, even Alucard to get what she wants? My first Fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Seras was having the same dream over and over again, well it was more of a nightmare, but since she slept during the day she could hardly call it a 'nightmare'.

She awoke suddenly grasping the sheets, like every other day so far, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she clambered out of her Coffin. She got up and made her way to her small table which sat neatly in the middle of her 'room' –her room was in the dungeon, but she made it look as nice as she could- and like usual, placed very neatly on the table was a bowl of blood. Seras hadn't drunk blood up to now and was not about to start, to pushed her bowl away and sat there staring at the wall. Whether it was the voice that made her jump or the fact that the voice to whom it belonged to had just walked through the wall that she was just focusing on. "Can't sleep…_again_?" the voice rang around the stone walled room, by the way he emphasised the word 'again' Seras guessed that he had been watching her on other occasions. Seras made no reply just simply looked at him. He laughed. "It's not funny master" she grumpily replied. He sighed, "Sir Integra wants us, but, you're staying here"

"What?!" raising her voice when she heard him. "But-" but before she could continue her argument he had already walked back through the wall, just as quick as he came. Seras groaned she wasn't going to just sit here and let him have all the fun. She chucked on her uniform and made her way upstairs as quietly as possible, hoping that Alucard was still in the dungeon. She climbed the long stairs out of the dungeon and made her way down the hallways, ignoring the pictures; she always thought that they were watching her so she thought about them as little as possible.

As she reached the hall she could she outside a squad of Hellsing operatives climbing into one of the trucks, she didn't have long. She sprinted up the main stairs and came at a stop in front of Sir Integra's office.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door but before she could, a voice called. "Come in". How did they know she was there? The thought of the paintings watching her came back into mind but Seras ignored it and walked in.

"I thought I said you were staying here" muttered Alucard.

"I know, but I want to go" Seras called back. Alucard, Sir Integra, Walter and one of the Captains were all congragated, Sir Intergra looking the most annoyed out of the lot. The phone rang and Walter picked it up. "Yes?, I see, Where? Right, we'll send support A.S.A.P." he then whispered something into Integra's ear, what ever he said made Intergra look no better. "Alright" she said, "Seras, I have a different job for you". Seras's face lit up. Alucard's looked even more annoyed, yet again Seras was going to ignore what he had said. "You're to the docks and investigate another incident. Dispose of any ghouls and try and locate the vampire" she ordered, "Walter will give you the details" Seras nodded and followed Walter outside. "It's in the southwing, there may be a fair few ghouls, so be careful" he said, "not like you need to be" he mutterd with a smile. Walter turned and joined the others back in Intergra's office.

The helicopter's engine started with a roar, Seras sat in one of the seats by the window.

Within seconds the 'copter was soaring through the night. Seras was staring out onto the fields they were flying through, it was peaceful, nothing disturbed or out of place. She thought back to when she was young, playing in the tall grass as it towered above her, she was running away from something, not in fear, but playfully, it was only when she realised who she was with that a tear fell down her cheek. The helicopter jolted as it came to a landing; Seras fell out of her day dream and focused on her mission. The 'copter came to a complete stop; Seras took in a deep breath before jumping out. "It's about a block that way" The pilot said as he pointed. Seras nodded then made her way to the objective.

Walter wasn't joking, the entire area was filled with ghouls, and she could hardly believe one vampire could do this so quickly, she was then having doubts about coming after all. What if there was more than one vampire? Seras lent against a large container. "Ok, deep breathes" she whispered to herself as she breathed in and out. She focused her self yet again, maybe Alucard _was_ right, and maybe she should have stayed, got some rest. She ran down the path killing any ghouls in her way, she had remembered what Alucard had said, once a ghoul is a ghoul there is no way it can be turned back, give them a quick kill. Head or heart, head or heart, that's all she had to do, aim, pull the trigger and carry on. She knocked over a ghoul and crushed it, it was then that she realised something else. She raised her gun. The dark figure was moving closer and closer, Seras backed away. But fell back onto a container. She aimed at the figures head and was about to pull the trigger. "Hold up" the figure called out to her. "Don't shoot" he smiled. It was the captain from Integra's office. "Sorry, you kind of spooked me."

"Its fine" seconds later his team followed behind.

"I thought you were dealing with another incident?" Seras asked.  
"We were, but we finished and we were told to see if you needed a hand, any sign of the vampire?"

"No" and just as she said that last word, a shadow jumped out and swiped at the captain. The captain fell, and so did his head a few yards from his body. "Open fire" yelled a soldier. But it was no use, the vampire was far too fast, it was taking each one down with ease. Seras panicked, almost an entire team had just been brutally murdered in front of her. She turned and fled running from where the soldiers had come from, hoping she could get to a radio, but it was too late. By the time she had gotten there they were killed and standing in front of her, was the vampire.

Ok, like I said, this is my first Fanfic, so I was wondering if you could give a review, and perhaps give me some advice? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire had already killed all the soldiers by the time Seras made it back. What was she going to do? She hadn't expected to come across the vampire, usually Alucard killed it, but Alucard wasn't here, she as going to have to do this on her own.

Seras began to raise her gun, "Hello Seras" The vampire cackled with a smug grin across his face, "Why don't you try some? They are ever so nice" he said lifting up one of the men and gouging his teeth into its neck. Seras froze on the spot.

"Cat got your tongue?" the vampire laughed. Seras was getting angry, first she has a squadron killed in front of her, then the vampire starts eating them _in front_ of her, and now, he is joking around! She raised her gun and fired, she repeatedly pressed the trigger until the whole area was filled with smoke from what was left of the Hellsing trucks. She began to hyperventilate, the vampire was no longer in front of her, and if so happens that any of the Hellsing squad was alive, she had now blown to shreds.

Then she heard a laugh, and her anger shot back. "Is that the best you have?" the voice called down, Seras began to turn around but before she could the vampire had already darted to her and knocked her completely off her feet. Seras rolled along the floor before contacting with a wall, she tired to get up, but like before, the vampire was already next to her ready to strike, and so he did. This time picking her up and chucking her into the wall. Seras yelled a scream of pain. Now by this time she was definitely regretting leaving HQ. She tried to break free but alas, the vampire was far stronger than she was, he raised his clenched hand and was about to strike, then suddenly a gun went off, Alucard, Seras quickly thought, but, it was in fact, a surviving troop, but she was still glad someone was alive. The vampire was distracted, and Seras took this as an opportunity, she made a kick at the vampire and did actually catch him off guard, knocking _him_ down this time. "Run!" she yelled at the man as she dragged herself towards the vampire, she quickly glanced for her gun, but saw nothing. The vampire got up and laughed again. What the hell is up with this guy? Seras thought, but it was only until she heard the noise that she realised. Ghouls! He had summoned his ghouls but that wasn't the only thing that annoyed Seras, some of them were Hellsing.

This wasn't the first time she had come across 'Hellsing ghouls' but she still didn't like it. She definitely couldn't kill them as she was now, so she had to let her vampiric side take over. She let go of her self, her boundaries, her 'laws' this was the only thing that would help, but the one thing she hated most. The vampire had seen the shock on Seras' face as the 'Hellsing ghouls' came closer, he laugh again, and this was what triggered it. The aura around Seras changed completely, her face became relaxed, and then became a sort of grin, her eyes turned a dark red, and her fangs could be clearly seen. The vampire stopped laughing and just stared, "Aww is the little Seras angry?" he commented on with a cheesy grin. Seras jumped and threw a punch at him catching him off guard; he fell back with a loud thud. Seras turned and darted towards the ghouls, cutting each one down as if they were all made out of butter. After crushing the last one, she picked up her gun, aimed it at the vampire and fired; the vampire sprinted towards her dodging most of the rounds but some still lodging into his skin. As he came within a metres distance Seras span her gun around and smashed it around his head, knocking him to the ground, as he slid across the floor leaving blood trails where the blood was gushing out, Seras just kept on firing. This time she didn't stop when smoke soured into the sky, she carried on until a hand came down on her shoulder. "It's ok Police girl" the familiar voice whispered. The voice belonged to Alucard, he waited until Seras had stopped firing and walked over to what was left of the vampire, shot his hand into it's heart and laughed as the remaining blood splattered all over him and everything else for that matter.

The journey back for the two seemed to take forever, neither of them spoke, but occasionally Alucard would grin to himself or laugh quietly. What was so damn funny!? Several men had lost their lives because she had screwed up; she was the one that had dropped her guard, she was the one to blame. "You don't have to be too hard on yourself" Alucard's voice spoke softly. Was he reading her mind? She just ignored herself and her master, and stared out into the sky. The helicopter landed with the usual jolts and shakes, and as soon as it came to a stop Seras darted out and ran for her room, ignoring Integra and Walter as they walked up. Integra ignored this and addressed Alucard, "The vampire?" she asked. "Terminated, by Miss Seras" he chuckled. Seras mean while had her face pushed into the now soaking pillow. There was a knock and the door, which Seras answered with a grunt. The door opened, Seras expected it to be Alucard, but there were many reasons she knew it wasn't, one, whoever it was had knocked and two, they hadn't just walked through the wall. It was Walter; he walked through and stood next to the table. Seras tried to hide her tears before she turned to look at Walter but failed as she couldn't stop crying. "Yes, Walter?" Seras asked. Walter nodded with a smile before answering, "I came to check if you were ok" he paused "Are you?" he asked with a small laugh, Seras laughed as well, but didn't reply. There was a silence which was louder than words. Seras interrupted the silence, "They all died. All of them. Right in front of me. I could have done something, but I didn't, the captain!" Seras began crying again.

As Seras fell asleep, she was no longer having the dreams she was originally having. Instead, they were replaced with the deaths of the Hellsing operatives. Over and over again she watched the captains' head fall down separated from his body, over and over again she watched in horror as the men were killed, over and over again she watched the vampire dig his teeth into them, and over and over again she watched them walking towards her as ghouls. Then it stopped, and was then replaced with a dark figure eating away at one of the men, when she walked closer to see who it was, to her horror, it was not the vampire, but herself. She was watching herself feasting away at the Hellsing men.


	3. Chapter 3

Life wasn't improving for Seras, her "night"-mares were still the highlight of her day

Life wasn't improving for Seras, her "night"-mares were still the highlight of her day. She was still avoiding blood and any missions, oh and to top it all off, Alucard was still annoying as ever. Seras just couldn't take it any longer, she had said this many times in the past, how was this any different to before? Ah well, best _try_ and get over it. Seras jumped up then felt slightly dizzy, ok note for the future, do _not_ jump up quickly as a vampire. The world around her came back into focus, the concrete walls of her room, the large ornamental rug, the ancient table and chairs and the usual bowl of, not soup, not ice-cream, but blood, thick, dark red, blood. Right, time for a walk she thought, where would she go? Then it came to her: the park. She didn't think many people would be out and about at night, during the winter, not unless they liked the damp cold grass. Ah but who knows, all sorts of people are out there, even vampires she mused to herself.

She carefully sat down on the old bench, it was already wearing away in several places and with her strength she could break the old thing with a blink of an eye. She stayed out at the night, watching the humans running about like ants in their busy lives; she had forgotten how simple her life was compared to them. Them?! Now she was referring to humans as "them". She sighed and lay down horizontally across the bench and stared at the starry night, completely oblivious to the dark red eyes practically staring a hole in the back of her head.

'Good evening, Miss Seras' the soft, velvety voice of the unknown sender rang through the night. Seras jumped up, damn it! She shook her head, and then swayed as doing so did not help. She cradled her head until she came back into focus then looked around the park frantically. Everything was in place; well, other than the mass of thick, red fog which seemed to be smothering the area. 'Walter?' Seras replied to the voice 'Is that you?'… Her reply was followed by a short silence. 'You're not happy with your undead life are you? Wait, I'll rephrase that, you're not happy with your undead life…however I can help you' whispered the voice. Seras didn't know what to say, too many questions ran through her head, she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted… 'Do not talk, just listen. You do not like your life; however, I can help you. Do not spread word of our talk or I shall not help you. Is that clear?' Seras just nodded 'Good' the voice almost sang back. A figure approached through the fog, swiftly, 'Police girl, come, we have a job to do' Alucard whispered. Seras stood there staring at him, Alucard raised an eye brow before rolling his eyes, he strode away 'Let's go' he called back.

Most of the city was covered in the same thick, red fog Seras had encountered in the park. The only change was that part of the city was crawling with Ghouls. The sound of their constant moaning was partly drowned out by the sound of rapid gunfire from Alucard, Herself and several Hellsing Operatives. How Hellsing kept this under wraps was still beyond Seras. A voice buzzed through the radios of the Operatives 'Vampire sighted north east of your position' Seras turned to Alucard who was already running up the nearest building, 'Stay with them'

'Yes, master'. She reloaded her gun and continued firing across the street at the approaching Ghouls. Every Ghoul who turned into the street was instantly hit by wave after wave of bullets; any who managed to get towards them were instantly severed by either a blade or Seras' arm.

'More coming from behind' shouted an alarmed operative, Seras turned and began firing at another endless wave of ghouls, she turned from one side to the other constantly to keep both sides at bay, 'You three just concentrate on this side, I'll deal with this one' the soldiers nodded and continued their wave of bullets. Seras' side seemed to be the worse, more and more kept appearing, whoever is controlling these seems to know what they are doing she thought whilst severing the head of a close Ghoul. Suddenly a figure flew through one of the buildings and landed with a crash in the middle of the road, immediately after; Alucard jumped through the hole and wielded his gun. Alucard smiled as he pulled the trigger, but the smile was wiped from his face as the vampire dodged each bullet. The vampire raised his hand and closed it into a fist as he collided with Alucard with such force that it knocked him into the next building. The fight seemed to continue like this, one would hit the other, sometimes the odd dodge, and the odd brutal hit. It looked like they were dancing, though if Seras said this out loud she doubted Alucard would be best pleased. So instead she hummed a tune as they "danced" around the place and she gunned down Ghouls.

A piercing scream sounded from behind Seras; surely the Ghouls hadn't overrun them already, had they? No, she thought and she was right, as she turned around she saw to her horror another vampire. Seras launched herself in the air and brought her clenched fist. The vampire had noticed her, he raised his arms in a defensive position but it as not enough, as Seras brought her fist down upon him, he was knocked off his feet and landed with a crash into a car. 'Run' she yelled out to the Hellsing soldiers who began to run towards the nearest building. The vampire leapt up and began chasing them again. Seras darted towards him and rammed her shoulder into the vampire's hip. A loud cracking noise was heard, but not from the vampire, Seras' arm was hanging in an unhealthy way. She fell to the floor, her arm in immense pain. The vampire turned and strode over to her and smiled at her. 'Hmm, what would you look like in chains?' his laughed echoed through the street. He picked her up, she was unable to resist and he ripped open her uniform. She tried screaming as his cold hands touched her body, but nothing came out. She spat at him, it was all she could do. 'Now now' he whispered as he continued groping her.


End file.
